


[Podfic] Time Enough

by consulting_smartass



Series: 2013 Antidiogenes Podfic Advent Calendar [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John refused to believe that Sherlock, of all people, could have simply missed his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Time Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [airynothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airynothing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Time Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/769859) by [airynothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airynothing/pseuds/airynothing). 



 

Length: 11:31  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/qer5dktszu6qre6/Time+Enough.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/time-enough) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post music - [The Chain](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fu2gxZDquzA) -Ingrid Michaelson

**Author's Note:**

> The first installment of my 2013 Antidiogenes Podfic Advent Calendar...I owe all the lovely people of AD so much, so this is my way of expressing my thanks. So, one new BBC Sherlock podfic a day, of varying lengths, universes, and tags (mostly Johnlock, but some other pairings thrown in here and there). Happy holidays and enjoy!


End file.
